


Birds, Bees and Bananas

by AlleyKat6



Series: Human Connor Adventures [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 60 is named Carter, Alternate Universe - Human, Connor and Carter are twins, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Human AU, Human Connor, Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 is named Niles, The Talk, birds and bees, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyKat6/pseuds/AlleyKat6
Summary: Hank sits his sons down for 'the talk'
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Human Connor Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669723
Kudos: 27





	Birds, Bees and Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the human au universe I have for Connor and several other characters. I'm working on a long fic for human Connor and then as I was writing some childhood stuff this just ended up happening first...but you don't necessarily need to read anything else in the human au series to read this one.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Hank always knew this kind of talk was coming. He would have to sit down and give this talk eventually. And he would always push the thought away. He didn’t want to think about it and the idea made him feel a bit of dread. He never was good with this topic but thankfully for him, it always seemed so far away. When he first took the boys in they were only nine and seven. So young and there were other things in the front of his mind like getting them settled and what they needed, helping them through all the changes and loss and grief that came with their parents’ deaths. As well as all the legal mumble jumble that came along with fostering and eventually adopting a couple of kids. Thankful back then he didn’t have to do it all alone. He had his wife by his side.  
  
Now it was years later and he was in this on this own. And the older two boys, the twins Connor and Carter, were eleven, nearly twelve and Hank knew some kind of version of ‘the talk’ was close on the horizon. But he still didn’t want to think about it much. And as far as these kinds of things go the time had probably already passed on certain subjects of the birds and bees and growing up, if not all of it, but Hank didn’t worry about that. The boys knowing it or not didn’t matter as much as Hank knowing for sure they had the correct fact and knew they could come to him with anything. Open the channels for open and honest communication even if it was awkward or embarrassing.  
  
Hank hadn’t thought of the topic in a long time, not since around the time of the twins’ last birthday when they turned even, as several weeks later when school resumed for the fall there had been a maturation program the students had attended. But that had been more about puberty than other aspects that could be part of the talk. Either way, it came and went without any word or question from them and Hank dropped any attempts to bring up the subject. But then just this year during one August day he overheard Connor and Carter talking about some _rather interesting_ subject matter, and it had seemed that they had finally reached the point where the other half of 'the birds and bees' talk was actually needed. If anything it was overdue. Damn. He was going to have to finally have this awkward talk.  
  


* * *

He didn’t know how or when he was going to give this talk but he did know it has to be soon. Very soon. After he gathered his thoughts and what he was going to tell them and how he was going to do it he finally decided that Friday was going to be the day. Thinking about it as he waited for the kids to get home from school (the bus should be dropping them off any time now) Hank figured the family’s youngest, Niles, who was only a few months from his own eleventh birthday should hear this as well. Get in early with him, unlike the twins. As the boys came in after school (school had only started back up from summer break a few days prior) he motioned for them to come and sit at the kitchen table. Waving Connor over first as he was the first into the door, then motioned for Carter and Niles as they followed their brother into the house.  
  
“Come sit down kiddo, I wanna talk to you about something... _all three_ of you.” He told the twins in a serious voice. The boys gave each other a look but did as they were told. The knew something was up but had no clue what.  
  
Once everyone was settled and sat at the table, Hank didn’t chicken out from embarrassment. Instead, he firmly placed a box of condoms on the table. "Those are condoms." He then _gently_ placed a banana on the table. "And this is a penis" Might as well jump right in. It was sure to get their attention at the very least.  
  
Hank could feel the embarrassment bubbling up within him and the heat that came with it that flushed his cheeks. God, he just wanted it to be done and over with already. He really didn’t want to do this, but he also felt that it was a parent’s job, no, _responsibility_ , to teach their children what they could and some topics should be the sole responsibility of the parents...this was one of those topics. He rather he talk to them himself and have a few minutes time (or more) of embarrassment, and make sure they know what they need to and know they can come to him with anything than to just leave it to chance, school, peers, what have you.  
  
So he had to do this.  
  
The twins and their brother also felt embarrassment build and bubble within them. The ‘younger’ of the twins, Carter, shook his head quickly as he avoided any and all eye contact. Connor avoided eye contact as well.  
  
“Nope,” Carter said, jumping up and making a B-line for the door. This left Connor and Niles alone in this unfortunate and awkward situation. Hank continued on. He’d talk to Carter later. Perhaps in the car, so he wouldn’t have to worry about the kid runnin’ off. And neither of them had to worry about eye contact. He could focus on driving and get out what he wanted to say. Connor was about ready to take off himself. But couldn’t find it in himself to move...or unglue his eyes from a random speck on the kitchen dining table (as he purposefully avoided both the banana as well as the box beside them). The boy knew this kind of talk was inevitable so they might as well get it out of the way. He was always the type of person who wanted to learn and not shy away from things and he wasn’t one to be embarrassed but this was different. He awkwardly shuffled in his seat unsure of what to do or say.  
  
Meanwhile, Niles stayed firm in his seat also just wanting this to be over with. Of course, he knew what was coming. Even without any talks from Hank or lectures from the school he wasn’t stupid and knew about this kind of thing already. Sort of at least. What he knew was playground mumble, whatever his brothers told him and his own independent readings. None of these were the best of sources for any kind of information (especially the twins). Niles while sensing the potential embarrassment he was also the type to be open about these kinds of matters so he was prepared to sit through this and hear what Hank had to say.

* * *

After Carter storming off to his room, Hank dove right into the rather awkward conversation. Thankfully the worse of it seemed to have already been put out of the way with the rather... _bold_ intro. But it still was rough to talk about.  
  
“As you can tell I uhhh I wanted to talk to you about…” oh boy this was hard to do. Damn it Anderson just say it already! Quit stalling and get it over with! “I wanted to talk to you about sex and how to be safe”  
  
After he got their attention, and he had to admit there had to be better ways to have started all of this, he figured he’d find out what they knew before continuing onward. Besides this was a talk after all. A conversation. Not just some lecture or speech. Everyone involved should speak freely. That was also the best way to help them understand that he was open to conversation and them asking him questions. If not now but whenever they had things to ask.  
  
“So what do you know about…” He already said the word ‘sex’ so why couldn’t he bring himself to say it now? “Uhhh know about...how babies are made?” There nailed it.  
  
The boys exchanged uncertain and embarrassed looks between one another. Neither one wanted to be the first one to speak up...or to speak up at all. Connor nudged Niles. Talk, talk! He silently pushed and urged his brother. One of them had to talk! Right? And it was not going to be him.  
  
Niles mumbled something quickly before gaining some confidence and actually saying something. The answer was surprisingly not only a correct answer, but also a by the book response, and clinical even. Connor nodded and quickly and quietly piped up with something similar as he looked down with embarrassment. He refused to make eye contact or even look at anyone. God this was so uncomfortable. Could they just leave already?  
  
Hank sat there for a moment, surprised by the boys’ responses. He assumed they had some idea about sex (what middle schooler didn’t? Playground talk spread quickly especially about more ‘taboo’ subjects) but he didn’t expect that kind of answer. Then again those kids were always very by the book and smart. Maybe they didn’t need this talk after all...  
  
"Uhhhh you know what? Forget about this for now..." Hank announced. "Who wants pizza for dinner?!" Hank called bailing out. He'd put this behind them if the kids would and call it a night. Perhaps he'd come back to the topic some other time, or when or if the boys had any questions. But not now. They were fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this kid human Connor au keep an eye out for the series that I have in the works. It a real rollercoaster with a bit of everything. Some angst some sweet family moments, some more moments like this with growing up, and so much more!


End file.
